Storage systems such as data storage systems typically include an external storage platform having redundant storage controllers, often referred to as canisters, redundant power supply, cooling solution, and an array of disks. The platform solution is designed to tolerate a single point failure with fully redundant input/output (I/O) paths and redundant controllers to keep data accessible. Both redundant canisters in an enclosure are connected through a passive backplane to enable a cache mirroring feature. When one canister fails, the other canister obtains the access to hard disks associated with the failing canister and continues to perform I/O tasks to the disks until the failed canister is serviced.
To enable redundant operation, system cache mirroring is performed between the canisters for all outstanding disk-bound I/O transactions. The mirroring operation primarily includes synchronizing the system caches of the canisters. While a single node failure may lose the contents of its local cache, a second copy is still retained in the cache of the redundant node. However, certain complexities exist in current systems, including the limitation of bandwidth consumed by the mirror operations and the latency required to perform such operations.